Who is Sebastian Michaelis?
by Yoru95
Summary: Young Lady Cecilia, age 16 and Ciel's very distant cousin, visits Phantomhive Manor. Excited, she asks for a tour of such a grand estate. Sebastian offers his services to her, simply doing his duties as a butler, but Lady Cecilia gets more than she bargained for when she gets an inside look of what really goes on at Phantomhive Manor.
1. Chapter 1

***This just kind of happened, when I was writing and talking with a friend of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.***

Disaster

The foyer of Phantomhive Manor was in disarray. The doors had been blown off their hinges. The railing of the balcony had shattered. Portraits ad fallen from the wall. The walls were riddled with bullet holes…and so were people. There were bodies strewn across the floor.

I stood at the foot of the stairs as I watched the chaos. I was too stunned, too frightened to move. Ciel was hidden behind a desk, tossed on its side. Sebastian seemed to dance around the room, disarming men in black coats and killing others. The other servants were nowhere in sight.

After a moment, a handful of bullets sped straight for Ciel. Sebastian was too far and there was nothing I could possibly do, but shout, "Ciel!"

Somehow, miraculously, Sebastian was at Ciel's side and lifted the young master into his arms before leaping high onto the balcony where he was momentarily safe.

But I wasn't. My shout must have drawn their attention because now, of the remaining eight men, three were facing me. Two threw knives in my direction and the third fired his handgun. Knives and bullets sped my way and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd die quickly or not…

Everything in the room slowed to a stop, freezing entirely. The Undertaker walked in casually, dressed in black, as usual. He looked around the room, "My, my, there's quite a lot of death here, isn't there." Still glancing around, he continued, "It'd be such a shame to end the story here, now wouldn't it.?"

His eyes landing on Lady Cecilia's face, frozen in shock and fear, he finished, "Why don't we take a look at what led to all this death and destruction, shall we?"

***Okay, so this is short, but chapters will get longer. The Undertaker, when he's not part of the story, will act as a second narrator from time to time. Please leave a comment/review. Until next time.***


	2. Chapter 2

***I hadn't intended on putting this chapter up so soon, but it's finished, so, why not? I do not own Kuroshitsuji.***

The Plot

_5 days earlier_

"Phantomhive, you say? Sure, we'll do it." A tall man leaned back against his chair, "But your English money means nothing here."

A shorter man asked, "Whatever you want, it's yours, just get rid of that boy."

"Safe passage across the Atlantic."

After a moment's thought, "That can be arranged." An agreement reached, he hurried from the dark room to leave the assassin to his business.

As soon as the shorter man was gone, the assassin rose to his feet, "We have an assignment!"

Figures began to emerge from the shadows. A soft female voice asked, "Who is it?"

He glanced at Tiff, "Ciel Phantomhive."

Another voice, male this time, spoke, "Come on, Mitch, be serious. No one's been able to take him down. He's the Queen's Watchdog and that butler of his…He isn't normal."

Mitch scowled. Very few people knew his name and even fewer dared to use it. Eric just happened to be the one person he didn't intimidate enough. Quickly regaining his composure, he said, "There has yet to be a target we've not been able to terminate. This Phantomhive boy may be the Queen's Watchdog, but he is still just a boy and that butler of his is only human."

He subordinates exchanged glances, but did not doubt their boss. Eric asked, "When do we start?"

Mitch smiled, "Immediately."

Immediately the figures dispersed around the room gathering weapons and disguises. Someone called out, "Background?"

Mitch glanced down at the paper in his hand, "Target: Earl Ciel Phantomhive, age 13. He is the head of the Phantomhives and owner of the Funtom Company. Location: Phantomhive Manor, east end. His study would be where he handles his paperwork. His back faces a large window. More often than not, it is open. Obstacles: There are severants. A clutzy maid.:Mei-Rin. A child gardener: Finian. An idiot of a cook: Baldroy. And his butler, Sebastian. Sebastian is with our target nearly all hours of the day."

"Cameras?"

"None to be noted." By this time, everyone was geared up and ready to go. Smiling, Mitch shouted to his subordinates, "Let's go get this Ciel Phantomhive! Stain your weapons with his blood!"

He was met with eager shouts as the other assassins left the room. Mitch stretched and leaned back in his chair once more. This was going to be their easiest assignment yet.

Outside, the Undertaker poked his head out of a dark bin, "Well, isn't this interesting. They're after the young Earl Phantomhive." He chuckled, "Well this ought to be rather interesting, indeed."

***This chapter is slightly longer than the first one and hopefully, they'll get longer and more interesting. Leave a comment/review if you enjoyed. Until next time.***


	3. Chapter 3

***The first two chapters were uncharacteristically short for me, so I hope to make up for it with this chapter. Here, my OC, Lady Cecilia arrives at Phantomhive Manor. I am using the second OVA of Black Butler as a kind of base for the interactions between Sebastian and Cecilia. I've never written in first person perspective before, so hopefully the tenses don't clash. I do not own Kuroshisuji.***

Arriving at Phantomhive Manor

_4 days earlier_

"We must hurry, my Lady."

That was Michelle, my loyal servant and closest friend. Actually, I considered her more my friend, if not family, than anything else. We were getting ready to visit my cousin, Ciel Phantomhive. Well, I was. Michelle was already ready; her hair brushed and tied back and she wore a simple dark blue dress. Pulling a dress that was a shade of pink from my closet I said to her, "I'm well aware of the time, Michelle. I just can't seem to decide what to wear."

Michelle took the dress from me and put it back in the closet, "The dress from your father looks lovely on you. I'm sure Ciel would agree."

I glanced at the dress that lay across my bed. It was a very light shade of blue, almost white. It was floor-length with blue trim. The sleeves were short and had a slight puff to them. The neckline came down into a V-shape. Overall, it was a simple, yet elegant dress that went well with her long, wavy blue hair.

After Michelle helped me change, that awful corset as uncomfortable as ever, I stood in front of a floor-length mirror and twirled once, watching the light folds of the dress billow around me. I'll admit, I looked adorable. The last thing I wanted was to look old. I allowed myself a small smile, which was rare these past few days. It had been years since I last saw Ciel. We were cousins, very distant cousins, and I was worried if he even remembered me.

My smile faded as Michelle fastened a round sapphire pendant around my neck. It had been a gift from my mother a few years back, before the carriage accident. I turned to Michelle, "What if he doesn't remember me?"

She handed me a set of sapphire earrings that dangled in the shape of teardrops, "I'm sure he does. He did invite you to visit, after all."

I put on the earrings, "Yes, but only after I sent him the letter. There was no familiarity in his response."

"You look beautiful, Ceci." Michelle glanced at the clocktower that could be seen outside my bedroom window, "Oh, dear. We're going to be late."

A few minutes later, we were in the carriage on our way to Phantomhive Manor. As we drew near, I found myself beginning to worry more and more, "It's been perhaps 7 years, if not more, since I last saw him. It was before, when Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent were..." I trailed off. I hadn't been close with them, but I still had some fond memories. I shook my head and stared out the window, we'd be at the manor soon.

"Don't fret so much, my Lady. there is nothing to worry about." Michelle pushed a strand of hair back into place, "We'll spend a few days there and it will be just like before."

I doubted it, but I refused to let it get me down. As I stared out the window, I noticed a strange man next to the road. We passed him fairly quickly so I didn't get a good look at him, but he was dressed mostly in black, wore a hat and had long grey-ish hair. Muttering more to myself than to Michelle, I wondered, "What a peculiar man, to wear black in the middle of the day."

Michelle must have seen the man, too, for she said, "Perhaps he is on his way to a funeral?"

I shrugged. It was possible, but whoever he was and wherever he was going, I hoped to not run into him. I got a strange feeling from him.

Several minutes later, we were approaching Phantomhive Manor. I couldn't believe how enormous the estate was. The surrounding grounds alone were magnificent. There was clear open space covered in green grass and large beautiful topiaries. There were also dozens of large trees. Eventually, the carriage drew near the Manor, itself. A large building with many floors and windows. It was certainly larger than the manor she had grown up in.

As the carriage began to turn and slow to a stop at the front steps of the manor, I caught sight of a young man with short, blue hair and dressed in blue. His hair looked to be slightly darker than my own. Next to him was a tall man dressed in black, his dark hair longer than what I was accustomed to, but not nearly as long as as the strange man we had passed on the road. The closer we got, I realized the boy wore a black eye patch over his right eye.

Soon the carriage came to a complete stop in front of the pair. The taller man walked up to the carriage and opened the door, his eyes settling on me. They were almost red.

"We've been expecting you. Please allow me, miss." His voice was soft and gentle, not quite what I was expecting. He extended his hand toward me. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his and he helped me from the carriage.

"Welcome to my estate, miss. I am Ciel, head of the Phantomhive household." That was the boy. I was right in assuming he was Ciel, but what could have happened to his eye, I wondered. Casting a glance at the man, he continued, his tone changing, "Sebastian, see that she has everything she needs."

Sebastian. That was the name of the man, perhaps he was Ciel's butler? Sebastian answered, "Certainly, my Lord." Then to me, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives. I am at your service."

So, Sebastian was the butler. I curtseyed slightly, before speaking, "Thank you." I turned to Ciel, "I am Cecilia. It has been so long, Ciel."

Ciel nodded, "It certainly has, Cecilia." Turning slightly, he added, "I hope you don't mind, I have some work to finish. Sebastian can show you to your room." He left.

I can't say I was surprised. So young and head of the family. He must have a lot of work to handle. I glanced toward Sebastian, who bowed slightly, "We pride ourselves on hospitality and will offer you every comfort." Gesturing to the immense mansion, he finished, "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."

It was timed just right so when he gestured, what I supposed was another servant, opened the door for Ciel and I caught a glimpse of the foyer.

***So finishes this chapter. It is longer and I used the beginning of the second OVA (Welcome to the Phantomhive's) as a base for it. Some of the dialogue is taken straight from it. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Please leave a review/comment; it often results in shorter waits between chapters. Anyway, until next time.***


	4. Chapter 4

***I moved onto my campus about a month ago and haven't had much time to write until now. There was so much we were doing, including a scavenger hunt throughout campus the first night and then lots of papers within the first weeks. My college is pretty much out in the middle of nowhere and I got lost while making my way back to my dorm one day while using a trail behind the library (still on campus)…If you've ever heard of Slenderman, he could live here.**

**Okay, I should stop that and get on to the chapter. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.***

Phantomhive Manor

As soon as I stepped inside, I knew I was bound to get lost at least once. The foyer was huge with two rising staircases on either side and a connecting balcony across the top. From the entrance, I could see a few doors on the second floor, across the balcony were mainly portraits and beneath was another set of doors.

"If you would kindly follow me, miss." Sebastian's voice surprised me, pulling me from my reverie. I followed him up the stairs on the right, down the hall and passed several doors before he opened one on the right.

"Amazing." Turning to Sebastian, I added, "But I don't need a room as extravagant as this."

Sebastian answered simply, "We offer our guests only the very best."

I was at a loss for words. The room was simple, yet very detailed from the door to the furniture inside. I took a few steps inside the room and couldn't help but admire the beauty of such a large room.

Sebastian bowed, "I'll leave you to settle in and will return at tea time."

I cast a glance back at him, "Thank you, Sebastian."

As soon as he left, Michelle helped me unpack some of my clothes. I wanted to avoid wrinkles as much as possible and ironing was something Michelle greatly disliked. It didn't take long to hang everything in the closet and as we finished, I found myself wondering if the manor had changed much. I could hardly recall it from before, but there was one room I clearly remembered. It had such an amazing view and I was sure I remembered how to get there. Moving toward the door, I reached out, but stopped when Michelle said, "It'd likely be best to stay here for the time being."

I turned to her partially, "I know. There is just something I want to see."

"My Lady, we only just arrived. It would be rude to wander."

I frowned, understanding, but staying in the room just seemed so…dull. It had been what felt like ages since I'd been in the Phantomhive Manor. I didn't want to just sit in the room and wait for Ciel's butler. Actually, I didn't want to explore the manor either. I wanted to talk with Ciel. After all, I didn't spend those hours in the carriage just sit in a room.

Leaning with my back against the wall next to the door, I watched Michelle opened the window. She cast a glance over her shoulder, "That isn't very ladylike of you, Ceci."

I rolled my eyes. I played the part of nobility, but I couldn't care less for it. It was far too much work half the time…Listening to people talk about their wealth when I didn't care how much money they had. I sighed audibly as I straightened. It was best to refrain from those habits while in the home of another noble. "When do you suppose is tea time?"

Michelle turned back toward the window, "It can't be too much longer. I doubt he'll keep you waiting for – "

"What is it, Michelle?"

She only pointed out the window.

Curious, I made my way to the window and peered out. At first there was nothing, but as I cast my gaze around, I caught sight of something large and white disappear from view. What was that?

Michelle, stumbled back several steps before sitting on the bed, "Wha-what was that creature?"

I continued to stare out the window, wondering if it would return while half hoping it wouldn't. A knock on the door drew me from the window, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Sebastian, Ciel's butler. Bowing slightly, he said, "I do hope the wait wasn't too long."

I shook my head, "Not at all."

Straightening, he finished, "It pleases me to hear that, miss. If you would follow me, tea will be served outside this afternoon."

I nodded, "Lead on." He turned partially and stretched out his arm, clearly waiting for me to leave the room. Suppressing a sigh, I exited the room. As soon as I left the room, he said to Michelle, "You are no doubt parched as well. Mei-Rin will show you to some refreshments."

I hadn't noticed the maid standing a short ways behind Sebastian. Her hair was more magenta in color, if I had to describe it. She wore round spectacles and looked a bit flustered as she responded, "Yes, of course, Sebastian."

Michelle nodded her thanks and followed Mei-Rin down the hall while Sebastian led me the opposite direction. As I followed, I couldn't help but wonder about the maid. Her demeanor was far from what I had expected and her voice…Far be it for me to judge, but I would think it would become rather bothersome.

Apparently I had stopped paying close attention to my surroundings for Sebastian called, "Careful, miss. You nearly missed the turn."

I looked up, slightly startled, "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere for a moment."

"That was quite evident, miss, but no need to apologize." He turned around and started walking again, "We are nearly there."

Curious, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"My master thought it would be a nice change to take tea outside. It is no problem, I hope."

I shook my head slightly, "Not at all." I followed him down some halls and through some doors until finally we exited the manor into a garden. Some ways ahead of us was a round ornate table propped on a single stand which then separated into three legs. Ciel was already seated there.

As I approached with Sebastian, Ciel stood, "I do hope the wait wasn't too long, Lady Cecilia."

I shook my head, "Not at all." I felt as though I had repeated those words over a dozen times within the last few hours. I took the seat across from where Ciel stood.

Sebastian bowed, "I shall return with the tea momentarily."

He left and it was just Ciel and I. Taking this opportunity, I asked, "How has it been, Ciel? I've not seen you in years. Clearly much has changed."

Politely, Ciel responded, "Hardly anything's changed, really. The manor was burnt down, but we've repaired it and I've become head of the Phantomhives."

I nodded, "I understand and can see that clearly enough, but that wasn't quite what I meant."

Ciel looked a little surprised, "What did you mean then?"

"I want to know about you. How are you faring?"

"The Funtom Company is faring quite well these recent times."

I shook my head, "With all due respect, I did not ask about the company. Ciel, talk of business rather bores me. Tell me what you've been doing."

Sebastian returned carrying a tray. Gracefully, he set it down and poured tea for us. As he did so, I noticed the pastries that he had set down as well. He started to explain what they were, but my attention was drawn elsewhere. Something large and white had entered my field of vision, but disappeared fairly quickly. Was it the same thing we saw from the window? What was it? Curious, I asked "Ciel, twice now I'm seen something rather strange. I can't be sure what it is, or was, but it seemed rather large and white in color."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, "Sebastian, will you go check on those idiots?"

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

As soon as Sebastian left, Ciel continued, "It is nothing to worry about. It's probably a cloud or something else of that sort."

I wasn't so sure, but I had no intention of arguing. Lifting the teacup to my lips, I was delighted to find it was Earl Grey, one of my favorites.

Tea with Ciel was rather awkward at first, but once I got him talking, it was far more relaxing. He told me of his work with the Queen, his engagement to Lady Elizabeth, and all the people he'd met. One in particular caught my attention, "An actual prince?!"

Ciel nodded, "Prince Soma and his servant Agni, a prince of India I believe it was."

"Amazing, I must say. Was he much like the old children's stories?"

Ciel shook his head, "Hardly. He's quite childish and bothersome."

I set my cup down carefully, "You've certainly had quite a few adventures."

Ciel leaned back slightly, "Yes, I suppose I have, though I'd not thought of them quite in that respect."

Smiling, I responded, "Of course not. The most exciting adventures are the ones we don't know we're on."

He smiled, "Yes, I suppose you're right." Glancing up, he added, "Let us go inside. Perhaps I can interest you in a game of chess?"

"A game of strategy? I must warn you, I'm not very good."

Standing, he said, "Never mind that, you'd learn quickly enough."

"That is true, but don't you go easy on me."

With that, the two of us, started toward the house. Mei-Rin walked by us to put away what was used for tea and Sebastian hurried ahead of us, leading the way through the manor. After a short while, he entered a large room where two cushioned chairs sat on either side of a low wooden table. I took the seat facing the window and Ciel sat in front of me. Sebastian quickly set up the board and Ciel began explaining to me what each piece was and how they moved. It sounded simple enough.

After awhile of playing, again, I saw something out the window. It looked like an unusually large dog. "Ciel, there was a large dog outside the window. It's gone now, but I'm sure it was there."

Ciel sat staring at the chess board, thinking of where to move his piece, "It was likely your imagination."

"But, Ciel, I'm sure – "

"Check."

I glanced at the board, "How? I didn't think you had any pieces near enough."

Ciel answered simply, "I told you, some pieces can cross the entire length of the board."

I stared at his bishop. I had forgotten it could move diagonally across the board. Moving my queen, I remarked, "This game sounds easy enough, but it is quite the opposite."

Ciel moved another piece, "It is a game of strategy as each player attempts to anticipate the move of their opponent."

I nodded, "The outcome can change rather quickly depending on which piece is moved where."

"Precisely. It is your move now."

After a moment, I moved my rook, "I believe that is checkmate."

Ciel looked at the board, "I suppose it is."

"You didn't let me win, did you?"

Ciel shook his head, "Of course not."

Sebastian, who had been standing close by the entire time, said, "It would appear you have a natural talent, miss."

Ciel nodded, "It would seem so. Would you care to play again?"

I smiled slightly, "Of course."

Before we could reset the board, Sebastian said, "It is nearly time for dinner. Perhaps you can play tomorrow."

I glanced at the clock, "My, I hadn't realized how much time had passed." As I stood, so did Ciel.

Ciel gestured toward the doorway, "The game can wait. The dining hall is this way."

I followed him and Sebastian down some halls to the large dining hall where dinner was served. It was a delicious meal, though I had no idea what it was despite Sebastian having explained it…twice.

On the road, the Undertaker walked with no particular destination in mind, but seemed to be headed toward Phantomhive Manor. As he walked, he caught sight of something beyond the trees. Stopping, he saw a rather large dog with white fur. "Well, I do believe that is a demon hound. I haven't seen one of those in a long time."

Moments later, he heard shouting, "Come back, Pluto!"

Looking, he realized it was the gardener from Phantomhive Manor. "This is mighty interesting."

He kept walking and noted hearing the butler speaking to the gardener, "Keep that beast from the manor. We have guests."

Guests? Pulling his hat down a little lower over his eyes, the Undertaker chuckled, "What fine entertainment this will be."

***I know it's been quite a while since the last chapter, but college takes up time. I don't write in first person every often, this is the first time, so the tenses might clash every now and again, but hopefully it will improve with practice. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment/review. Until next time.***


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Kuroshitsuji.***

Meeting the Fiancé

_3 days earlier_

"Michelle, I can't seem to get this sense of foreboding out of my mind."

"Foreboding, my lady?"

I nodded, "I can't help but feel something will go horribly wrong."

Michelle shook her head, "Everything will be fine. Earl Phantomhive seems to be well respected. Besides, his fiancé, Lady Elizabeth will be coming to visit later today."

I groaned, "Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. I could much do without seeing her."

"Cecilia!" Michelle shook her head and took a deep breath, "Will all due respect, my lady, Lady Elizabeth comes from a very respectable family. The two of you should get along rather well."

I shook my head, "She has this obsession with making everything 'cute'."

Michelle laughed, "That is hardly different from yourself, Ceci."

I rolled my eyes, "That was years ago, Michelle."

Regaining her composure, she asked, "When was the last time you saw Lady Elizabeth?"

I thought about it, trying to remember when it was. We had certainly met within the last year. "It was a few months ago, I think. It was during one of the festivals, if memory serves."

Michelle seemed about to say something, but there was a knock on the door, followed by a voice, "Cecilia, I wanted to talk to you about something."

I was slightly puzzled as to why Ciel had not sent Sebastian or one of his other servants. They were probably busy with preparations for Lady Elizabeth's arrival. I opened the door, "Good morning, Ciel."

He nodded distractedly, "Yes, good morning. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well…Have you met Lady Elizabeth?"

I nodded, "Once before."

He relaxed visibly, "I'm glad to hear it. It certainly saves me the trouble of…"

"Sebastian! Lady Elizabeth is –" It was the gardener, Finian, "Oh, young Master." Straightening, he finished, "Lady Elizabeth has arrived."

Ciel nodded, "Thank you Finian. Though I do believe you have other mattrs to attend to rather than run about the manor."

Finian nodded, "Yes, young master. I-I'll get back to it then." He turned and sped off.

Having heard the exasperated tone Ciel had used, I remarked, "You didn't have to be so harsh."

Ciel sighed, but said nothing in response, instead, he took a step from the doorway, "I had best welcome her. Will you be joining us?"

I nodded, "Of course. I need only a moment."

He nodded and left. I shut the door and leaned my back against it. Michelle shook her head, "You had best get changed."

I frowned, "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, my lady. Lady Elizabeth, however, might say otherwise."

The dress I was wearing was a light shade of blue with white lacing. Simple, but with some elegance. I couldn't stand those dresses that involved a hoop skirt. I much preferred movement. I shook my head, "I don't really care if she doesn't approve of my attire."

Michelle smiled, "Always stubborn. Let me at least fix your hair."

I relented, seeing no reasons against it. She unbraided my hair and removed the few decorative pins. She brushed my long, wavy blue hair as I sat looking at my reflection in the mirror. She was about to pull my hair back to tie it up, but I stopped her, "I think I much rather prefer my hair down as it is."

She stepped away, "As you wish, my lady."

I stood and turned to her, "Why so formal?"

"You look so much like your mother."

I glanced back at my reflection. I had been told my countless people of my startling resemblance to my mother. I looked just like her when she had been younger. With one exception. My eyes were a silvery blue, not her dark blue that had reminded me so much of the ocean. I got that bit of strangeness from my father. His eyes were green with the same silvery aspect.

For a few moments, I allowed my thoughts to linger on her. It had been about two years since the accident, though there were times where I didn't think it was only an accident. The streets had been empty. I hadn't been there, but that's how it always was in the evenings. That aside, she had always been a very observant woman. I was never told the details and to this day I don't know what really happened. All I had were the happy memories of her and the saddening tale of her end. It was always easier for me to think of her death as a tale, though I was very aware of how real it was. Despite that, I always had this notion that one day, she would return. Surely, it's just denial, but it's a thought that has never gone away.

I shook my head, clearing it. It was saddening to think about her absence and I was supposed to be heading down to meet Lady Elizabeth. Brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear, I left the room.

A few short minutes later, I descended the stairs into the foyer in time to hear, "Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" And a young girl, likely as old as Ciel, ran into the room and through her arms around Ciel. She wore quite a bit of pink which hardly surprised me.

By this time, I had reached the bottom of the staircase and heard Ciel begin a response, "Lady Elizabeth – "

She didn't let him finish, "Come now, Ciel. Call me Lizzy."

She let him go and he glanced over his shoulder toward me, "Lizzy, I'd like you to meet our guest." Gesturing for me to join him, he finished, "This is Lady Cecilia."

I curtseyed a small bit, "It's a pleasure to see you, Lady Elizabeth."

For a moment she was silent, but then her eyes lit up, "I remember. We met only a short while ago. Oh, Cecilia, how are you?"

I smiled, "Very well, Lady Elizabeth."

Glancing between Ciel and me, she asked, "How do you two know each other?"

Ciel answered, "Cecilia is my cousin."

Lady Elizabeth seemed a little confused, so I added, "A very distant cousin. I haven't been in this part of London is nearly 7 years."

Taking an interest, she asked, "Where are you from, then? Do you live in a manor as grand as this?"

I shook my head, thinking back to our last conversation. When we had first met, it had been formal and neither of us had exchanged any personal information. So I answered, "I lived in France for a few years and returned to England about 4 years ago. My home isn't nearly as large as the Phantomhive Estate…"

I trailed off, catching sight of some form of movement outside the window. What was it?

Ciel cleared his throat, "Perhaps we can continue this conversation over tea."

Lady Elizabeth was quick to agree, "Oh, yes, that sounds lovely."

So that is what we did. Lady Elizabeth asked me countless questions about my life and often made comments about Ciel and their relationship. She had such a childish atmosphere, but she was not unpleasant. Also, she did not criticize my attire, for which I found I was grateful for.

* * *

Outside the manor, seemingly floating in the air outside the window, invisible to all, it would seem, was the Undertaker. Speaking to what any passerby, had they been able to see him, would assume to be himself he said, "Such happy times at the Phantomhives. Not at all like what we saw at the beginning of this story." He chuckled, "Perhaps we should see what those assassins are up to, shall we?" Still chuckling, the Undertaker left the scene, leaving the unsuspecting Phantomhive and guests to enjoy their tea and later, dinner.

***And so ends chapter 5. I suppose it becomes a bit more obvious when the Undertaker is part of the story as opposed to being a second narrator. Anyway, we've reached the half-way point of this story. Next time, we'll see what those assassins are planning. Until then, leave a comment or review; it's greatly appreciated.***


End file.
